Beckaddin
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: Beck was just a street rat living on the streets of Nickelodeon City with his only pal, Diddy Kong. But after falling for Princess Tori, he finds a lamp that carries Bugs Bunny the genie that can change his life. BeckxTori!
1. The Travelers

I have made a major change to my Aladdin parody!

Aladdin: Beck Oliver (Victorious)

Jasmine: Tori Vega (Victorious)

Jafar: Lord Ganondorf

Genie: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Sultan: Walter Nichols (Drake & Josh)

Abu: Diddy Kong

Iago: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Carpet: Mystery the Sea Horse (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Raja: Diego (Ice Age)

The Narrator: iCarly Gang

Let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Travelers**

We arrive in a desert region as we see a car go through around the evening. Inside the car was the iCarly gang with stuff in the back.

Carly: _Oh we come from a land  
From a faraway place  
Where the caravan people roam_  
_Where they cut off your ear  
Where it's flat and immense  
If they don't like your face  
And the heat is intense_

Freddie: _It's barbaric!_

Carly: _But hey-it's home!  
When the wind's at your back  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down,  
Stop on by  
Hop a ride and fly  
To another Nickelodeon night!_

Carly: _Nickelodeon nights  
Like Nickelodeon days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways_  
_Nickelodeon nights  
'Neath Nickelodeon moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes._

After traveling through the land and into Nickelodeon City, Spencer stops the car and Carly, Sam, and Freddie come out of it.

"Ah, good evening everyone!" Carly breaks the fourth wall by talking to us. "Please come closer!" Carly said as the camera zooms towards her.

It is about to hit her face when Freddie grabs it and says. "I think that's a little too close," he pushes the camera away. "There."

"Thanks Freddie! Anyway, welcome to Nickelodeon City! City of lights and mystery!"

"It is? I thought it was just a city?" Sam asked.

"I know. I just thought I'd keep the audience entertained," Carly giggles.

"And this where we start our store guys!" Spencer shouted as he starts to build some weird building in fast animation. "Come on down!" Spencer said as Carly, Sam, and Freddie joined him behind the stand. "Hey look at this item! Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries! Will not break!" Spencer declares as Sam grabs it and bangs it on the counter. "Will not-," Sam bangs the thing on the counter top and it breaks.

"Oh great, you broke it!" Freddie said.

"Sorry, Spencer did say it was unbreakable," Sam apologized.

Spencer takes the contraption and throws the thing and picks up a box.

"Hey guys look at this," Spencer shows it to him. "I have never seen any of these intact before."

Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Spencer, that's just a Tupperware."

"It's not just a Tupperware, Carly. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen," Spencer said as Carly, Sam, and Freddie put their ears close to the Tupperware. All of a sudden, Spencer makes a raspberry sound. "Ah, still good!"

The camera starts rolling away from them.

"Guys, we're losing the audience!" Sam noticed.

Carly runs up to the camera and says, "Hey don't go! I can see you are only interested for exceptionally rare. I think you would be interested to find this in which my brother found a weeks ago! Hey Spencer, come and show us what you found" Spencer walks up in front of the camera and pulls out a lamp.

"Okay people, do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance," Spencer warned us. "Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."

Sam looks at the lamp, rolls her eyes, and says, "Spencer, that's just an ordinary lamp."

Spencer yells, "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed," Spencer looks around. "The Diamond in the Rough."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"I think they want to hear the story," Carly told him.

"Alright, it begins on a dark night; where a man waits with a dark purpose."

We change to a different place. We are deep within the desert. A small rat runs up to a man in dark clothes.

"You are late!"

"A thousand apologies ol' patient one," Larry replies (from TUFF Puppy).

"You have it then?"

"I had to slit a few throats but I got it," he shows a piece of gold and the Ganondorf sticks his hand out. "Ah, the treasure!"

"Ha!" a black duck comes out and snatches the gold out of his hand.

"Trust me my puny friend, you'll get what's coming to you," Ganondorf takes out another gold that looked like the other.

"Oh boy, what's coming to him?" his assistant, Daffy Duck that took the gold asked.

The man put the two gold pieces together and they made a flying bug that flew from them.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Ganondorf shouted. They followed the bug. "FASTER!"

The bug split apart and they landed in two spots. The ground shook as it started to rise up into the air. It formed a large tiger.

"At last, after all these years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" the man gasped.

"Wow, Cave of Wonders!" Daffy quacked.

Larry was awed.

"Now remember, bring me the lamp! The rest of treasure is yours but the lamp is mine!"

Larry chuckled and walked away as we see Daffy makes quack sounds and then faces Ganondorf.

"Okay, where'd you get this bozo from?" Daffy asked.

"Shush!"

Larry looks down and sees stairs. But before he could continue, he was blown away. The monster was alive.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"It is I, Larry, the humble thief."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough!"

Larry wasn't sure about this and looks at the Ganondorf.

"What are waiting for? Go on!"

Larry continues on and makes his first step inside. He was afraid something bad would happen but nothing did. Until the monster started to screamed. He slammed his mouth shut. The force caused Ganondorf to cover himself while Daffy is blown away.

"NO!" Ganondorf screamed.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough!" the tiger spoke the last words.

Daffy comes out, coughing sand.

"I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never going to get hold of that stupid lamp!" Daffy picks up the gold pieces. "Just forget it! Oh great look at this, I'm getting so worked up that I'm molting!" Daffy begins to pull feathers out.

"Patient Daffy, patient! Larry was obviously less than worthy," the man took the treasure.

"Oh there's a big surprise!" Daffy said sarcastically. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not surprise. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Daffy screamed as Ganondorf started to annoyed him. "We got a big problem here, a big prob-," the man snaps Daffy's beak shut.

"Yes. 'Only one made it to here.' I must find this one this...Diamond in the Rough."

Ganondorf begin thinking of who is this Diamond in the Rough.


	2. Beck Oliver, Street Rat

**Chapter 2: Beck Oliver, Street Rat**

It is now daylight as we see a rather handsome seventeen year-old boy with black hair running to the edge of a building. He nearly drops a loaf of bread but catches it.

"STOP THIEF!" he looks back and sees the head guard and a couple of guards. "I'll have your head for a trophy Street Rat!"

"All of this for a loaf of bread?" the boy wondered.

He jumps from the buildings and lands on a line of clothes. Luckily they broke his fall. He catches the bread when it came down as he comes out of the clothes.

"You won't get away that easy!" a guard shouted.

"You think that was easy?" he asks as he looks and sees a couple of ladies laughing.

"Follow that way, you go that way, and the rest of you, follow me! We'll find him!" The head guard ordered the guards.

The boy runs over to the ladies, trying to be disguised as one of the ladies.

"Morning ladies!"

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't you Beck?" one lady asks.

"Trouble, no way. You only get into trouble if you get caught," Beck said when all of a sudden, the head guard found him and grabs him.

"Got you!"

"Now I'm in trouble."

"And this time-," the head guard is ambushed by a little monkey.

"Perfect timing Diddy as usual," Beck said.

Diddy greets him by waving his hat.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

Beck and Diddy run into another guard, who happens to be rather large around the gut.

_Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything! _

Beck battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard's pants. Diddy raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Beck, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Beck runs off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

_One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! _

Beck and Diddy scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another guard.

Guards: _Riffraff! Street rat!  
Scoundrel! Take that! _

Beck: _Just a little snack, guys! _

Beck scampers to the top of a platform. The guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off.

Guards: _Rip him open, take it back guys!_

Beck: _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Diddy!_

Beck jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Diddy's hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.

Women: _Oh, it's sad Beck's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime_

Diddy finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk.

Woman: _I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!_

Beck: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time! _

Beck and Diddy exit. Goes to a muscleman flexing to a crowd. The guards rush past. We go back to Beck and Diddy behind the muscleman, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume.  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

A chase sequence, in which Beck and Diddy, pursued by the guards, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails (of course one extremely large guard lands on him). Diddy disguises himself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovers him.

"Diddy!" Beck grabs him. He and the shopkeeper pull at the necklace and it breaks.

_Let's not be too hasty _

Beck is surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly lady comes out.

Lady: _Still I think he's rather tasty_

Beck: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along!_

Guards: WRONG!

They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Beck and Diddy are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Beck and Diddy pass a sword swallower, then Diddy goes back, pulls the sword out of the his mouth. Diddy advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.

"He's got a sword!" one guard panicked.

The head guard walks up to them.

"You idiot, we all got swords!" The head guard pulls out a sword.

The others pull their swords out. Diddy smiles nervously, sets the sword down gently, then runs. Beck and Diddy are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. He jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other.

Beck: _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!_

CROWD: Vandal!

Beck: _One hop ahead of the hump!_

CROWD: Street rat!

Beck: _One trick ahead of disaster_

CROWD: Scoundrel!

Beck: _They're quick-but I'm much faster_

CROWD: Take that!

Beck: _Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!_

The guards chase Beck up a staircase into a room. He grabs a carpet and jumps out the window. The guards follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile of fertilizer. Beck uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Beck and Diddy high-five each other

"And now at last, we feast!" Beck gives one half to Diddy.

But before Beck could take a bite, he sees two kids that are trying to find something edible. They see him and back away. Beck feels sorry for them and looks at Diddy.

"Oh no," Diddy mouthed and takes a huge bite out of the bread.

The kids watched as their mouths fill with saliva. Beck didn't care and walked up to the kids.

"Here, go on and take it," Beck gave the bread to the kids. The girl laughs a bit as he rubs her head.

Diddy looks at Beck and looks at the bread. He's starting to feel sorry for the kids himself.

The kids are eating the bread as Diddy walks up and gives them his bread. The girl takes it and pets on Diddy. "Okay," she continues. Diddy squeals to make her stop.

Diddy hears something and runs over to Bruce who was behind a crowd. He looks up and sees a man in gold, riding a horse.

"There he goes on his way to the castle," one man said.

"Another husband for the princess," another groaned.

Beck noticed the kids ran out in front of the horse.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" the prince nearly whipped them. But Beck ran out and stopped him.

"Hey, if I were rich as you, I could learn some manners!" Beck grabbed the whip and threw at the man.

"I'll teach you some manners!" he kicks Beck into a mud pit.

People started laughing as Diddy screeching the word, "Yuck!"

"Well look at that Diddy, it's unusual for a horse to have two rear ends," Beck mocked the prince, mostly the horse.

They stopped and the prince looked back at him.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you'll die as a street rat. And only your fleas will warm you up."

Beck got mad and ran towards him. But the gate closed on him.

"I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas!" Beck calmed down and looked at Diddy. "Come on Diddy, let's go home."

It is now evening as they walked to their home.

_Riff raff_

_Street rat_

_I don't buy that_

_Will they look more closer?_

_Won't they see a poor animal? No siree_

Diddy runs over to a pillow and lies in it. Beck tucks him in.

_They will find out_

_There is so much more to me_

Beck pulls a curtain and the view shows the Nickelodeon Castle. Beck sits down on a chair.

"Someday Diddy, just you wait," Diddy is already sleeping. "We'll be rich, and live in a castle! And never have any problems at all."


	3. Princess Tori

**Chapter 3: Princess Tori**

It is now morning at the Nickelodeon Castle. The prince comes storming out of the castle.

"I have never been so insulted in my entire life!"

A rather pudgy man with a dire need of a haircut notices and runs up to him. He was Walter Nichols.

"Wait, you're not leaving so soon are you?"

"Good luck marrying her off!" he has a big rip on his pants in front of his bottom and was limping away.

"Ooh, Tori," he walks outside to a garden. "Tori! Tori!"

Before Walter could walk up to her, a huge saber-toothed tiger comes out of nowhere in front of him.

"Oh confound it Diego you stupid cat-," he rips clothes off of what Diego had in his hand. "So this is why Prince Drew stormed out of my castle!"

Diego walks away to a seventeen year-old girl that looks half Latino. She was Tori Vega.

"Aw Father, Diego was just having fun," Tori said. "Weren't you Diego, trying to show that mean old Prince Drew how tough you are?"

"Yeah," Diego said as they laughed until Tori sees Walter being mad at her. They stop.

"Dear, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call," Tori tries to ignore Walter by walking up to a bird cage. "The law says you must be married to a prince!" he and Tori said at the same time. "By your next birthday!"

"The law is wrong father," Tori checks out the birds in cages.

"You only got three more days!"

"Father, I hate being forced into this," She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Tori, it's not only this law," Walter explained as Tori hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for!" he takes the bird and puts it back in the cage.

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own," Tori said as she swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends," Diego looks up at her and growls. "Except you, Diego," Tori cheered him up. Satisfied, he goes back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Tori, you're a princess," Walter reminded her.

"Fine. Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Tori splashes the water.

Walter growls and walks away. "Oooohhh!" Walter walks up next to Diego. "I hope you don't have any daughters!"

Diego looks up for a second and says, "Why?"

Tori looks away and looks at the bird cage. She opens at the doors and releases the birds. She watches them fade away into the sky.


	4. Love at First Sight

**Chapter 4: Love at First Sight **

Walter walks into his chamber griping over Tori's anger.

"I don't know where she gets it from. It's not my fault I had to raise her myself after her family left," he messes around with his stuff when a shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees Ganondorf and Daffy at the entrance. "Ooh, oh. Ah, Ganondorf-my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you, my lord," Ganondorf said as he bowed.

"It's this suitor business. Tori refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end," Walter complained.

"Wit's-end. Good one," Daffy repeated.

"Oh, ha ha. Have a piece of bread little guy," Walter pulls a piece of bread out and shows Daffy it. Daffy looks terrified and refuses to eat it. But Walter stuffs it in his mouth. Daffy grimaces as he tries to eat it. Ganondorf and Walter laugh at this scene.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals," Ganondorf chuckled as Daffy glares at him. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you," Walter said.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond," Ganondorf points to Walter's ring.

"Uh, my ring?" Walter asks. "But it's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor," Ganondorf says the word 'princess' with the accent on the second syllable, "cess." He turns his staff with a strange head towards Walter. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Ganondorf's voice slows down and deepens. Walter's eyes get a hypnotized look. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine," Walter repeated in a trance.

"The diamond," Ganondorf said.

"Here Ganondorf, whatever you need will be fine," Walter said.

Walter removes his ring and hands it to Ganondorf. The room returns to normal as Ganondorf pulls back the staff.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys," Ganondorf takes Walter to a play set.

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good," Walter said, still hypnotized.

Ganondorf and Daffy walk away as Daffy spits out the bread pieces.

"I can't take it anymore!" Daffy began complaining. "If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting bread...bam! Wham!" Daffy made punching movement.

Ganondorf pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Calm yourself Daffy," Ganondorf was not in the mood.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Daffy continued to bicker.

"Soon, I will be king, not that short addlepated twit," Ganondorf spoke over Daffy.

"Then, I stuff the crackers down his throat!" Daffy finally finished.

The pair pass through a door and slam it shut.

It is now night time as we go into the gardens. A shadowy figure walks through. We see it is Tori in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, and then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Diego.

"Hey get down from there!" Diego said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Diego. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you," Tori hugs Diego and she begins to climb again, and is helped up by Diego, who begins to whine and whimper. "Good bye!"

She disappears over the wall as Diego quietly says, "Bye Tori."

We cut to daytime on the street as we see Beck and Diddy are up to their capers again. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand.

"Okay, Diddy. Go!" Beck said to Diddy.

"Right!" Diddy salutes Beck.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing," the seller tried to attract the citizens with his melons. Diddy grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, get your paws off that."

"Blah blah blah!" Diddy acts like he is going to eat it in front of him.

"Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy monkey!" the seller yelled at him.

He grabs the melon away from Diddy. But in the foreground, Beck dips down and snatches another melon from the stand. The seller takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused, like he has just done this.

"Bye bye!" Diddy waved at him and flew up.

"Nice goin' Diddy," Beck breaks the melon into two pieces. "Breakfast is served."

They begin to dig into their melon pieces. We see Tori walking down the street.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver," shopkeepers began to notice her and offer her nice things.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" another shopkeeper offered.

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

She is charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I don't think so," Tori backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire. "Oh, excuse me." He gulps, and then belches fire from his mouth. Tori is disgusted. He is pleased and taps his stomach. Tori sees her, and a strange look comes over his face. "I'm really very sorry," Tori apologizes.

"Wow!" Beck mouthed; he's obviously deeply in love with her.

Tori pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. Diddy sees him and jumps up on his shoulder, waving his hand in front of Beck's face going, "Hello. Hello!" Diddy wondered if Beck was in there.

Tori stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go," Tori cheered him up.

The boy runs off as the shopkeeper notices the whole scene.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," he reminded Tori.

"Pay?" Tori is mystified.

"No one steals from my cart!" the shopkeeper snaps at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money," Tori said.

"Thief!" he shouts.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the king," Tori begged him.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he asks as he pulls his sword out.

He takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off.

"No please!"

The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by Beck.

"Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her," Beck takes the sword and gives it Tori who hides it behind her back. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What are you doing?" Tori whispers to him.

"Just play along," Beck whispered back to her.

"You know this girl?" the shopkeeper places his hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Sadly, yes," Beck answered. "She's my sister. She's a little crazy," He circles his finger around his ear. Tori scoffs at what he said.

"She said she knew the king!" the shopkeeper reminded him.

"She thinks this monkey here is the king," Beck pointed to Diddy.

Diddy is picking a pocket. He hears this, and then straightens up. Tori, playing along, kneels and bows to Diddy.

"Oh, wise king. How may I serve you?" Tori bows to Diddy.

Diddy plays along as well by chanting something.

"Tragic isn't it?" Beck asks as he leans forward, picking up another apple from the cart with his hand. "But, no harm done," He walks over to Tori. "Now come along sis, time to see the doctor."

"Oh hello doctor, how are you?" Tori asks a nearby horse.

"No, no, no. Not that one," Beck said to Diddy, whose pockets are bulging. "Come on, your Majesty."

Diddy bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the cart falls out.

"Huh? What is it?" the shopkeeper asks and sees Diddy picking up what he can carry, and the trio runs off. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

Cut to Ganondorf's lab. Daffy is running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Daffy asks as he huffs and puffs.

"Save your breath Daffy. Faster!" Ganondorf ordered him as he placed Toadsworth's ring in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one!" Daffy gasped for breath and ran faster.

A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave," Ganondorf ask as the sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows Beck climbing up a ladder, followed by Tori who is covered in her cloak. "Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!"

"That's him?" Daffy hears him. "That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Daffy loses his footing and is sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Ganondorf asks as Daffy flies by him and hits the wall.

"Swell," Daffy squeaks, coughs, and he falls down.

Ganondorf laughs hideously as we zoom into the sandstorm.


	5. Caught and Taken Away

**Chapter 5: Caught and Taken Away **

We go back to Beck and Tori as they climb a building.

"Almost there," Beck told Tori.

Tori climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Beck's arms. She stands up and they stare at each other for a second.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," Tori said.

"Uh, forget it," Beck said to her and he grabs a pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Beck pole vaults, holding Diddy, to the next building, leaving Tori behind.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked him.

"Well, you do kinda stand out," he stares at her, still in love. She returns the look. But he realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Nickelodeon City can be." He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in surprise.

"Hey, I'm a fast learner," Tori giggled.

She tosses the pole to him. Both Beck's and Diddy's eyes bulge.

"Right," Beck smiled and gives Diddy the pole. "C'mon, this way," he takes Tori's hand. They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful."

"Is this where you live?" Tori asked him.

"Yep. Just me and Diddy. Come and go as we please."

"Fabulous," Tori said, seeing a rat go by.

"Well, it's not much," Beck explained as he pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace. "But it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Tori didn't seem happy when she saw it.

"Oh it's wonderful," she said, depressed.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." Beck continued on.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress," Tori added in.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices," Tori said.

"Sometimes you feel so-," Beck stopped.

"You're just-"

"Trapped," Beck and Tori said at the same time.

They look at each other, realizing that they're perfect for one another. But Beck then realizes where he is, and breaks the look. He takes the apple out of Diddy's hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Tori.

"So, where're you from?" Beck asked her.

"What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back," Tori told him.

"Really?" He takes a bite from the apple in his hand, and then hands it to Diddy, who has a disgusted look on his face.

"Why you!" Diddy growled.

Beck walks over and sits next to Tori.

"My father-in-law's asking me to get married," she told him.

"That's...that's awful," he gasped. Diddy appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple. "Diddy!"

Diddy panics and runs by Beck as he started cursing something, they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What?" Tori wondered.

"Uh Diddy says that...uh...that's not fair!" Beck made it up.

"What!" Diddy is now confused.

"Oh did he?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, of course," Beck answered.

"And does Diddy have anything to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

"Oh sure," Diddy grumbled and looked away.

"Tell him that's very sweet," Tori said.

Beck and Tori have been getting closer and closer, until Beck leans in to kiss her. He is interrupted, however, by the guards, who have found them. "Here you are!" one guard shouted.

"They're after me!" Beck and tori said at the same time and looked at each other. "They're after you!"

"My father must have sent them!" Tori panicked.

"Do you trust me?" Beck asked her.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated as he held out his hand.

"Yes."

"Then jump!"

They both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by the Head Guard. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" he asked.

Once again, the guard is attacked by Diddy. Beck and Tori try to run away but more came and block the exit. The Guard grabs the monkey, attacking him, and threw them in a vase.

"It's the dungeon for you boy!" The Head Guard grabs Beck and throws him to the guards.

"Hey, get off of me!" Beck struggled to get free.

"Let go of him!" Tori orders the guard and starts hitting him.

"Look what we have here men, a street mouse," the Guard laughed, not realizing Tori's a princess and pushes her down.

Tori manages to get off and pulls her hood off. "Unhand him, by the order of the princess!"

The guards suddenly stop as the Head Guard gasps and bows as well. "Princess Tori!"

"The princess!" Beck asked.

"The princess?" Diddy repeated through the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace and with this street rat?" the guard asked her.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command and release him!" she ordered.

"Well, I would, princess," the guard told her. "Except my orders come from Ganondorf. You'll have to take it up with him."

The guards walk away, bowing to her.

"Believe me, I will," Tori crossed her arms, very angrily.

Ganondorf emerges from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. "Ganondorf?" Tori calls for him.

"Oh princess!" Ganondorf gasps.

He slams it shut, pinning Daffy, walking happily, inside the door frame. "Uh Ganondorf, I'm stuck!" Daffy tells Ganondorf.

"How may I be of service to you?" Ganondorf ask as he spreads out his cape, hiding the door.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders," Tori yelled at him.

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Nickelodeon City. The boy was a criminal," Ganondorf lied to her.

"What was the crime?" Tori asked.

"I can't breathe, Ganondorf!" Daffy gasped for breath as he pulls Ganondorf's cape.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course," Ganondorf explained.

"If you could just-," Daffy begged as Ganondorf kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut. "-Wow, that hurt!" Daffy screams.

"He didn't kidnap me I ran away!" Tori revealed the truth.

"Oh dear!" Ganondorf walks away as if shocked. "Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" she asked.

"Death," Ganondorf said in a sinister tone as Tori gasped. "By beheading."

Tori collapses to the floor. "I am exceedingly sorry, princess," Ganondorf pretended to comfort her.

"How could you!" Tori asked him as she ran out of the room.

Daffy finally makes it out of the room as he crawls next to Ganondorf, coughing. "So, how did it go?" Daffy asked, all fine.

"I think she took it, rather well," Ganondorf answered.

They both get a sinister smile on their faces. We go outside to the fountain as we see Tori crying on the edge. Diego walks over to try and comfort her.

"You okay kid?" Diego asked

"It's all my fault Diego," she wipes a few tears off. "I didn't know his name."

Tori hugs Diego and Diego whispers, "It's okay Tori."


	6. The Cave of Wonders

**Chapter 6: The Cave of Wonders **

We go into the dungeon as we see rats scurry by, and we descend until we see Beck chained to the wall.

"She was the princess," Beck said to himself. "I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her."

"Hello?" Diddy appear at the window at the top of the dungeon.

"Diddy! Down here!" Diddy scurries down to him. "Hey, c'mon-help me outta these."

Diddy cackles about something, runs to the ground, and then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the princess.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it," Beck sighed.

Diddy climbs up to Beck's hands and pulls a small set of tools out of his pocket, then begins to frees Beck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Diddy groaned.

"Don't worry, Diddy. I'll never see her again," as Beck was explaining, Diddy rolls his eyes as he continues to free Beck. "I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it," Beck said.

Diddy finally frees Beck's hands.

"Ta da!" Diddy cheered.

"I'm a...I'm a fool," Beck said as he rubbed on his wrist.

"You're only a fool if you give up boy," we hear a voice in the distance.

We see an old man sitting in the corner that neither Beck nor Diddy have seen before.

"Who are you?" Beck asked.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more!"

"I'm listening," Beck said.

"There is a cave, boy," the old man began explaining. "A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams," he takes out treasure to give the group an example. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager."

Note that the old man pronounced the word 'princess' as "prin-CESS" rather than the standard pronunciation of "PRIN-cess." The old man turns his back, and Daffy sticks his head out of Ganondorf's "old man" disguise.

"Ganondorf, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here," Daffy whined.

Ganondorf whacks Daffy and Daffy goes back inside the disguise.

"But the law says only a prince can marry-," Beck explained but the old man stopped him.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy?" Ganondorf asks him. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules," he grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Beck wondered.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it," Ganondorf answered.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here," Beck pointed out.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem," Ganondorf walks over and reveals a secret exit on the wall. "So, do we have a deal?"

Beck looks at Diddy who shrugs his shoulder.

We now go to desert scene. We see Beck leading a horse with the old man/ Ganondorf, Diddy on it. We now go to cave of wonders.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the Cave asked.

"It is I, Beck," Beck tried to remain calm.

"Proceed," the cave acknowledged. "Touch nothing but the lamp."

The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Beck.

"Remember boy, first fetch me the lamp, then you should have your reward," the old man grinned.

"Come on Diddy," Beck told his monkey companion.

Beck begins to descend the staircase. He reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure. Diddy hide behind Beck.

"Would you look at that?" Beck was awed.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the king," Beck said.

Diddy comes out of nowhere and bolts for the treasure.

"Diddy!" Beck shouted.

Diddy stops and right near a strange looking trophy. Beck manages to catch up with him.

"Don't touch anything! We got to find that lamp!" Beck reminded Diddy.

"Oh okay," Diddy growled.

A trophy near them comes to life as it appears as a green sea horse and flies near Diddy. Diddy gets a feeling that they are being followed. He turns, and the sea horse stops on the floor and acts like a trophy. He continues, and the sea horse begins to follow again. Again, Diddy turns back, but the sea horse stops. Diddy runs to Beck and tugs his pants.

"Beck! Beck!" Diddy tried to explain.

"Diddy will you knock it off!" Beck stops him.

Diddy groans and continues onward. Again the sea horse follows, but this time, when Diddy turns, the sea horse jumps to the other side. It reaches down with her mouth and pulls Diddy's tail. When Diddy jumps around, the sea horse again goes to the other side. This time, Diddy lands in a karate stance. The sea horse reaches down and plucks Diddy's hat off, then puts it on herself. Diddy thinks for a second, until the sea horse looks at him in front of his face. Diddy and the sea horse both jump scared, and run away. Diddy tackles Beck and turns his head to look at the sea horse.

"Diddy, are you crazy!" Beck asked as Diddy forces Beck to look.

The sea horse peeks out behind the treasure.

"A giant sea horse!" Beck was awed. "C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you," Beck waves the sea horse over.

The sea horse slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Diddy's hat and shakes her head, blowing dust off. It flies over to Beck and hands the hat to Diddy next to him. Diddy screeches, and runs behind Beck.

"Take it easy, she's not going to bite!" Beck takes the hat from the sea horse and gives them to Diddy. "Thanks."

Diddy takes the hat and screeches at the sea horse. The sea horse reacts and floats away "sadly".

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us," Beck said. The sea horse looks back, excited. It then flies over and zooms around the pair.

"Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp."

The sea horse understood and signaled the two to follow her.

"I think she knows where it is." Beck and Diddy follow the sea horse. Along the way, they decided to call the sea horse, Mystery.

They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Beck begins to cross the bridge.

"Wait here!" Beck tells Diddy when Diddy was about to follow him.

"Oh okay," Diddy groaned.

Diddy sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant ruby. Diddy is hypnotically drawn to it. Beck climbs the stairs quickly.

Mystery notices Diddy was missing and looks for him. Mystery finds Diddy and grabs his tails trying in vain to hold him back. Beck finally reaches the magic lamp.

"This is it?" Beck wondered. "This is what we came all the way down here to-" He looks down and sees Diddy break free of Mystery's hold and lunge toward the jewel. "Diddy- NO!" Beck shouted.

Diddy grabs the jewel. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake. "Infidels!" the cave shouts.

"Uh oh," Diddy squeaked.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure," the cave shouted. Diddy places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. "Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Beck races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden Mystery flies and catches him.

"So you fly huh?" Beck asked.

Mystery neighed and the two started looking for Diddy. Diddy is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then Mystery flies over and Beck grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding.

"Alright Mystery, let's move!" Beck told Mystery.

Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Diddy grabs Beck's head and covers his eyes.

"Diddy, this is no time to panic!" He pulls Diddy off his head and sees they are flying into a wall. "Okay, start panicking."

Beck screams as Mystery goes into a dive, then through another cave.

Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Mystery and company are almost to the top when a boulder hits Mystery, sending her to the floor and knocking her out. Beck grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. He sees the old man at the top, within reach.

"Help me out!" Beck shouted.

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man shouted back.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!"

Beck reaches in and pulls out the Magic Lamp. He hands it up, and the Old Man raises it above his head.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha! the old man cheered.

Beck has climbed out with the assistance of Diddy. But the old man kicks aside Diddy and grabs Beck's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward," the old man answered. "Your eternal reward," Ganondorf returns to his normal voice.

He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Beck, when Diddy bites him. He screams, and let's go of Beck, who falls into the cave. The old man throws Diddy into the cave as well. Mystery wakes up and sees this. She flies up and catches Beck, but he has already hit the wall several times, and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, and then sinks back into the sand. Ganondorf pulls off his disguise.

"Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I," He can't find it in his pocket "- where is it? No. NO!"


	7. Bugs Bunny the Genie

**Chapter 7: Bugs Bunny the Genie **

We go back to the Nickelodeon Castle and arrive at Tori's bedroom. She is sitting on her bed, next to Diego who looks sad. Walter walks in.

"Tori?" Walter calls her name. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Ganondorf...has...done something...terrible," Tori sobbed, she looks as if she has been crying.

"There, there, there, kiddo-we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything," Walter hugged Tori.

Meanwhile, Beck is still knockout as Diddy try to wake him up.

"Beck?" He nudges Beck who finally wakes up.

"Oh, my head," Beck groans. He looks at the entrance sealed in. "We're trapped," Angry, shaking his fists at the entrance. "That two faced son-of-a-jackal!" Diddy hears him and makes punching gestures. Beck calms down. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Diddy smiles and he pulls out the lamp.

"Why, you hairy little thief!" Beck smiles and takes the lamp. "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

He rubs the lamp. Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the lamp begins to shake and glow, but Beck holds onto the lamp, and coming out was a gray rabbit.

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Hey Doc, did you know that ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck?" he asks Beck speaking in a New York accent. He hangs Beck on a nearby rock. "Hang on a second." Then he pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so. Diddy pulls a Beck down. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" He uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies an gentlemen, boys and guirls. Hi, where ya from?" Sticks the mic in Beck's face. "What's your name?"

"Uh Beck," Bruce squeaked.

The genie says his name as if he's discovered something major. "Beck!" A neon sign lights up with Beck's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign changes to reflect the genie's upcoming line. "Hello, Beck. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Be?' Or maybe just 'ck?' Or how bout 'Beckham?'" The genie disappears, then a bunny in an London Soldier outfit appears. "Sounds like 'My name is Beckham. Jolly Good show!'"

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," Beck shook his head.

The genie appears still a London Soldier. "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The Soldier poofs into smoke, and then back to the rabbit genie. Diddy screams wildly. "Oh, sorry Monkey boy-hope I didn't singe the scales! Hey, Green Horsey!" he talks to Mystery. "Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Mystery flies over and makes a friendship gesture to the genie. The genie looks at Beck. "Hey doc , you're a lot smaller than my last master," he lifts his beer-gut. "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?" his beer-gut flops on one side

"Wait a minute! I'm your master?" Beck asked.

The genie slaps a diploma in Beck's hand and a mortarboard on his head. "That's right Doc! He can be taught!" The genie cheered. "What would you wish of me," he appears as Arnold Schwarzenegger. "the ever impressive," changes to being inside a cube, "the long contained," then as a ventriloquist with a dummy. "often imitated," (tosses the dummy aside) but never duplicated-"

Duplicates of him appear all around him.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated," they repeated.

He says it like a ring announcer at a boxing match. "Bugs Bunny the Genie! Of! The Lamp!" Bugs goes into Ed Sullivan. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Beck wondered.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes," he turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Bugs' appear in the windows. "That's it-three," three Bugs caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres," changes into b/w Groucho Marx. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds," The duck drops with the secret word "Refunds.'

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Beck whispers to Diddy.

"Doc or should I say Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities," Bugs lights up like a fluorescent light.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherazadie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve  
You got a brand of magic never fails!_

Bugs produces 40 thieves who surround Beck with swords. Bugs appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission

_You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say_

Boxing ring appears, Beck in the corner, being massaged by Bugs. Then Bugs turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Bugs appears inside lamp and grabs Beck's hand and rubs lamp with it.

_Mister Beck sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no!_

Bugs appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Beck. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Bugs.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?_

The Bugs' give him a shave, haircut and manicure, then Beck appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. Bugs appears and fills the screen with baklava.

_Try some of column 'A'  
Try all of column 'B'  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

Beck rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Bugs. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Bugs dressed like a magician comes out.

The mini Bugs does a little dance with the Bugs' two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Bugs and squish him into nothing.

_Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat  
Can your friends go poof!  
Well looky here  
Can your friends go  
Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?_

Bugs pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Beck, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto the Bugs, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon. The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Beck. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.

_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what you wish I really want to know  
You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt  
So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_

Bugs imitates what he is calling Beck, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Beck. Bugs pulls a list out of Beck's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

_Mister Beck, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!_

The dancing harem girls reappear, and Beck leans in to kiss one. She turns into Bugs, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. Diddy grabs as much gold as he can, but Bugs wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Bugs has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Diddy turns his hat over and sees that it is empty.

"So what'll it be, master?" Bugs asked Beck.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Beck asked once more.

"Ah, almost," Bugs answered as William F. Buckley. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?"

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody," he slices his head off with a sword. "So don't ask," he puts his head back on and sheaths his sword. "Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else," head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Beck. "You little punim, there," He lies flat, gets up and transforms into a zombie." "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," he grabs Beck and shakes him. "I don't like doing it!" he poofs back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!"

Beck looks at Diddy as if plotting. "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Beck mocked. To Diddy. "Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead," Beck sighed. "I don't know, Diddy-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-"

They start to leave, but a big foot stomps down in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Bugs chuckles a bit. "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here?" Beck and Diddy smile at each other. "And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Bugs begins to get madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" They all get on Mystery. Bugs takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the dog. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

Mystery and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance.


End file.
